fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Same Lions, Different Jungles
Within a glorious throne room set the individuals knowns as the council of eight. Known as the eight beings that took over and now runs the dark guild Hakkōichiu. The guild lied with the country of Sin within the desert region, hidden from all but it's members. "This is some rather troubling information, more and more are appearing every day" one of the members said as his eyes glowed red and skeletal fingers tapped on the table. "Is this all the current known information we have about this?" he asked as he looked around the room. "For now, that is all we have. However, we have sent out our spies to the areas so what we can attempt to obtain more information" a clocked woman said. "The faster we obtain the information, the faster we can get to killing them" stated a fox-eared woman as she licked her lips. "For once I agree with you, it would be beast to nip this in the bud" said a relatively large humanoid dragon. "I guess all we can do is wait until we obtain more information" Grave said as he looked around, his gaze shifting and focusing on two individuals. "Why not attempt to contract your old friend?" he said to the two. The white-haired man looked at Grave, then to the woman next to him. "It has been awhile since we have been in contact with one another" Kaname said, "about five year" Yukiko added. "I was going to contact him at some point, we have to tie up some loose ends. I guess this is a good time as any, give me sometime and I will get in contact with him". Grave nodded, "well if that's it then we can end this meeting" he simply stated as all the others stood up and walked out of the room. Huh? Sub-Zero said looking at his wrist drawing it closer to his eyes. Naazariya looked over to check out the situation going on with Raido's wrist. His super archive was blinking, someone was trying to connect to him, but who. Quickly opening his database he scrolled through the information and saw and among the contacts he saw one name blinking in particular. The name and line hadn't blinked in over 5 long years and yet now that silence had ended. "Is that who I think it is showing up there". Naaza said scooting up to make sure she read the name right. Having been working alongside Raido for years she knew the name Kaname Soga well, he was his other guildmate back in Nemean Lion. However Kaname left the guild and months later so did Raido. Pressing on the holographic screen a screen came up as in front of both members as the moved over to the side of the road to be undisturbed during their conversation. Sub-Zero and Naaza were enjoying their new looks and moved among the surface no longer confined to the Cube. "I woke up this morning expecting the unexpected but even I gotta say I didn't see this coming. I know this is confusing but trust me its me your favorite Devil Slayer". Sub-Zero said as his face appeared on the screen. Rather than the common feature Kaname had come to associate with Raido gone was the shades, scar and long black suits. Before him stood new Sub-Zero blonde hair, dark skin dressed still in all black with a vest and black pants. Wraps around his forearms and sporting the image of Tempesta. Naaza as well rather than her human form and blonde hair pale skin, she now moved in her Etherious form, orange skin and fiery red hair came into the screen her bright green eyes hid her pupils as she looked into the screen for Yukiko. "That's a very interesting appearance, my old friend. You've changed" Kaname said with a little smirk, " I could same the same about you" Naaza he added looking at the screen that had appeared in front of him. Leaning over his shoulder, Yukiko smiled "long time no see Naaza, how have you been?" she said with a smile "Are you keeping Raido busy" she added, smirking a little. " "Of course he can't let me go even if he wanted. The last 5 years were good to us so good that we had to make some changes, I transformed into my true form you see now, and Snowball over here, well by the time I was done him his magic had eaten through his true form. Not to mention living on the run but now since these forms are unknown to them we can travel out among the day". Naaza said taking a huge breath of fresh air, the aroma of freedom which no longer new but still was a beautiful way to live. "Yea, I wanted something different something cool, so a trip to Hell's Core and boom brand new me. Other than that everything she said is just about it, been a interesting 5 years 2 under the radar and three with the Underworld. Enough about me and my life on run story, tell me about you two?? you guys haven't been having too much fun without me on the team have you". Raido said speaking back to their days as the rising team of Nemean Lion. Back when better days were really better days. Laughing, "now that makes sense" Yukiko stated, "that new look of yours is something, I like it" she added. "I could say I'm in the same boat, after several of my seals broke and I reverted into this form. Kaname can't keep his hands off me, I'm surprised he isn't trying anything right now" she stated while smiling and occasionally glancing over at Kaname. "Freedom is good, but having a place to call him is nice, I'm glad we have a place now". "As much fun as one could have while traveling, taking over a guild, going treasure hunting, researching ancient magic, meeting some old friends and slaying things. The usual fun and what not" Kaname simply stated. "we will plenty of time to catch up, but first we have some important things we need to discuss. It would be best for use to meet in person, somewhere we won't be recognized or overhead" he added. "mmhmm. I always knew Kaname had a sweet tooth for you Yukiko, he just needed to stop trying to act all big and cool and show what he REALLY thought and felt about you. Snowball here tries to employ his magic through his personality with that foolish name Sub-Zero. Naaza said tossing her crimson hair back removing it from her field of view. Casually enough Naaza never referred to her partner by his mage name of Sub-Zero, her name for him was snowball, and his birthname Raido. She relaxed her shoulders greatly being in conversation with old friends. She didn't have many personal friends as the lives of demons made them hard to maintain and harder to trust other, but the one's she made shadowing Nemean Lion were good ones. One's worth keeping up with especially after just being able to get in touch. "I see, send me the coordinates and ill link them to my Super Archive and link up with you there. Before I leave though I gotta ask, would this be about a certain red and black lion whose curiosity and pension for following leads has gotten him some "fame" for his actions? or this is one of our old grudges simply seeking revenge on us for old actions business". Sub-Zero said pondering back to when he heard info of a red and black haired man with a lion tattoo was doing shake downs of dark guilds. It had been some years since both men left the guilds, but old grudges were bound to surface sooner or later, especially considering the heavy conflict Nemean Lion saw in Neo Arcadia. "Well, this has to do with a few things concerning a group of individuals. However, I'm sure that we will have to deal with them sooner then later." Kaname simply stated. "I have been keeping tabs on them, just to make sure they are not getting too close, however my people have not reported back in a while. I guess they have got wind of them" he added. "As for the meeting place, I say that we meet in Fiore". "Fiore you say? bet see you there in a few minutes. We can discuss the details further once we get in person, just be careful not to hit your head on any tree's out there. All that height you may run into something out there." Sub-Zero said rekindling old jokes that once plagued the teams former humor. Naaza gear up we're heading back to fiore. Sub-Zero said looking back at naaza who was already in motion. The two left Fiore no more than a week ago on a covert planned attack on Cuda, the plan and battle went well as Cuda revealed all that Sub-Zero needed to know he assumed it was an attack, when actually it was a just of influence. However what he could not piece together was why Kaname sought to call him now, 5 years had passed and not once did that line go off, now suddenly he was called, it must have been urgent, it had to be. the two men were tight, but circumstances sent them in two different directions. Which all seemed to be meeting right baack at the center. "Just make sure you don't go around freezing things, I'm not dressing for a snow day" Kaname replied smiling a little as he begun to remembered the good old days, before exiting the call. He turned toward Yukiko, "well I guess we should gather the things that we need for our trip" Kaname stated as he began walking out of the room. "I will pack something nice, maybe a swimsuit, we can all have a party at the beach" Yukiko happily said as she too walked out of the room. Catching up to Kaname and grabbing his arm, we can have a double date, like we used to. "Hahahahah, ill may bring a cool breeze or two with me but I got you, ill leave winter here. Sub-Zero said before moving away from the screen". Walking toward the gate of the HQ that led to the outside of the Floating Hades Island, dubbed the cube, this massive island was high in the cloud thats the land and cities beneath them resembled a flat surface, cover only by the shroud of the clouds the island moved in. "Alright so how you wanna go about this. Sub-Zero paused looking back at the red haired etherious. Am I riding of are you riding". He asked looking as he noticed Naaza made no moves to summon any of those storms she flies on. Though his question was simple in it's presentation apparently Naaza's mind was on something else and deep in the gutter. "You know damn well how I like it, when I am on top doing the riding". Naaza said responding with another one of her sexually charged comments toward him and interesting but casual crease in their teamwork and partner ship. "However, when it comes to transportation, I think maybe I should be the one one top this time. Your cryoportation thing is cool and all but the magic hurts me and not the good way either". Naaza said reminding the Devil Slayer that his mode of travel was Devil Slayer magic. Cold from other slayer types dont hurt but from Demon/Devil Slayer if it could hit her, it stung. "Just grab on to me and we can be on our way". Naaza said as motioning the cryomancer to come closer to her as the tornado begin to wrap around her lower body and pushed her forward into the air. Like grace she flew slicing through the clouds as the tornado around her feet propelled them onward to the place they sought. The Country of Fiore. Walking out of the conference room of Hakkōichiu, arm in arm, Yukiko smiled "I can't wait to meet them face to face. It has been way too long". "It has been" replied Kaname as he smiled a little. "So, how do you want to get there. My powers or yours?" he stated. "Hmmm, I say we use my Arc of Space. That way we can spend some time together" Yukiko replied with a smile. "And you say I can't keep my hands off you" Kaname said returning the smile as a portal opened up, closing as they walked into it. The large tornado they rode on propelled them forward closer and closer to their destination. As Naaza prepared distance the dust, grass and small rocks kicked up from the ground were strewn and tossed about as rag dolls in the air. Finally touching down and releasing the tornado from around her Sub-Zero and Naaza landed on land and soil. Looking back at Raido never could get use to traveling like that, it was looking down a tunnel that was constantly spinning sometimes. "Damn good thing I didn't eat before we got started, otherwise id would have lost more than lunch, I would have lost breakfast in there too". Sub-Zero said as he pretended to be dizzy, walking as if he was in daze with his arms out forward. "Naaza I sense a lack of direction in your flying skills, I see where we need to do some work". "Theatrical as always and finding time to make jokes I see, now if I could get you to put that same effort in helping me find that Silver dragon I may just be able to defeat him before you figure out if you wanna be demon or human". Naaza said returning a joke with some added venom. She knew good and well Raido played the middle field as a hybrid, never really joining either side but always finding that happy medium. This constant medium is what attracted Naaza to the Devil Slayer in the beginning, riding out to see where he would wind up. "*cough* I wonder if Yukiko or Kaname has ran into anyone from the old guild in the last few years". Raido said fake coughing on his own words and changing the topic, Naaza came with the heat today considering their bet. She was a role today, but he would break her streak soon. A small snicker almost escaped his lips upon her comment. His fake cough earned him a sharp glance and smile from Naaza who knew he didn't expect that. He could already see what kind of day this was going to be. Looking over to the empty area around them he nodded his head to a rhythm within his mind as he waited for the arrival for his long tine ally. Category:Storyline